Souviens toi de moi
by Schmarties
Summary: Dernière nuit à Poudlard. Harry, juste Harry, pose une question. "Est-ce que, si l'on ne se voit plus jamais, tu te souviendras de moi ?" Cette pensée hante Draco. OS Harry & Draco.


**Titre :** Souviens-toi de moi

**Auteur :** Schmarties

**Genre :** Poetry

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient, encore et toujours, à Madame J.K. Rowling. Sauf l'idée et l'alignement des mots.

**Note :** Salut. Pour commencer, je voudrais juste laisser cette fic à "Yllis". Elle/Il (?) m'a laissé une review sur deux de mes précédentes fics sans laisser de quoi la/le joindre en réponse et... cet OS est un hommage à l'une de ses reviews.

Donc voilà, Yllis, j'espère que tu pourras lire ce petit texte qui suit. Pour te dire que je suis comme toi.

A propos de l'histoire... Elle m'est venu très rapidement, en une après-midi, et j'ai bien peur de n'avoir que mal recyclé ce que j'avais déjà fait. J'ai parfois l'impression de me répéter, dans les contextes, la façon d'écrire, les dialogues. Pourtant j'ai encore bien du mal à inover. C'est assez gênant je dois dire.

Ceci n'empêche que mis à part ces désagréments, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à la lire, que vous aimerez et que j'aurais réussi à transmettre le message que je voulais (comme d'habitude... c'est l'espoir désespéré de l'auteur...)

* * *

Aujourd'hui, il fait beau. Si beau que c'en est aveuglant. Si aveuglant que j'ai été obligé de mettre ma main devant mes yeux alors que je me retournais, pour le regarder une dernière fois.

Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement la dernière fois. Sans doute que non. Pourtant l'atmosphère était telle qu'il semblait que bientôt, tout ici s'écroulera, que nos vies allaient s'arrêter dans quelques minutes, quand nos yeux ne pourraient plus apercevoir le grand château de Poudlard.

Chaque été, il en était ainsi. Pourtant aujourd'hui, tout semblait différent, tout semblait froid sous cette chaleur étouffante. Tout semblait fragile, éphémère, sur le point de disparaître.

Je me détournais de cette vue, à la fois émouvante et douloureuse.

Hier, je me faisais une joie de quitter cet endroit, d'avoir fini enfin ces longues études, de devenir libre.

Hier, avant ses idioties.

Je n'ai jamais supporté ses idioties, qui devenaient plus grosses les unes que les autres aux fils des années. Il avait, encore plus qu'avant, cet air dépressif sur le visage, cette moue pensive et complètement en dehors de la réalité.

Alors que j'ai les pieds sur terre.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un va se souvenir de moi ?

J'en avais assez de le croiser toujours sur ma route pendant ces interminables rondes de Préfets. Je détestais déambuler dans les couloirs, la nuit, au lieu de dormir, simplement pour arrêter les imbéciles dans son genre qui ne pouvaient pas penser dans leurs lits.

Et pourtant, je le voyais presque à chaque fois, assis à une fenêtre, en train de marmonner des choses incompréhensibles.

- Va penser dans ton lit, Potter. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est le dernier jour que tu peux te permettre de faire le guignol.

Ce que j'ai toujours détesté le plus chez Potter, c'est sa façon de regarder les gens avec son air ahuri et ses grands yeux exorbités. Il ressemble à un hibou.

- Je me sens mal... a-t-il chuchoté

- Je m'en fous Potter. Tu le sais ça au moins ?

Il a baissé les yeux de son air coupable qui me donne envie de le frapper.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un va se souvenir de moi ?

Et l'autre chose que j'ai toujours détesté chez Potter, c'est sa façon de vous parler comme si vous n'étiez pas là, sans écouter ce que vous venez de dire, et tout ceci en vous posant tout de même des questions.

- Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question ?

Je devais être très fatigué, très las. Je me suis appuyé contre le mur en face de lui et j'ai fermé les yeux en soupirant. C'était la dernière nuit.

- Oh je t'en prie Potter, ne m'emmerde pas avec tes histoires de balafré. Va simplement dans ta Tour, profiter une dernière fois des lits merveilleusement douillets de Poudlard et laisse-moi faire de même, d'accord ?

- Pardon.

Pourtant il n'a pas bougé d'un iota.

- J'arrive pas à dormir.

J'ai pressenti que cela aurait pu être long. Je me suis dit qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, qu'un professeur lui aurait pardonné parce que c'était Potter... Alors je me suis détourné, et j'ai commencé à partir, pour rejoindre mon dortoir.

- Crois-tu que tu as changé la vie de quelqu'un, Malfoy ?

Je n'ai même pas fait attention à sa voix évasive, je continuais de marcher.

- Crois-tu... Crois-tu que tu as laissé quelque chose derrière toi ?

Le bruit de mes pas s'est arrêté un instant. Puis a repris, puis a faiblit, puis est mort.

Il y avait quelque chose dans les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, que je ne comprenais pas, mais qui venait de me faire froncer les sourcils.

Je n'étais pas encore très loin de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? j'ai rechigné

- Je me demande... ce que j'ai laissé derrière moi. Si... si j'ai vraiment laissé quelque chose de bien. Si j'ai touché des gens...

J'ai eu une terrible envie de ricaner que je n'ai pas retenu, et je suis revenu vers lui avec une grimace haineuse sur le visage.

- Oh pitié Potter, la ferme. Te fous pas de moi à ce point. Tu es dans tous les bouquins qui traitent de Magie, tous les enfants du monde connaissent ton nom et il sera encore transmis de générations en générations quand les cochons pourront voler.

Le regard qu'il m'a jeté m'a fait taire.

C'est une des rares choses que j'aime chez lui. Il arrive parfois à rendre son regard habituellement inexpressif, en quelque chose de paralysant. Pas froid, juste impressionnant.

- J'aurais voulu... avoir laissé un peu de Harry quelque part, en quelqu'un. Pas seulement le nom de Harry Potter.

A ce stade là de la conversation, je ne comprenais plus rien.

Je n'arrivais pas à saisir le sens de ses paroles obscures. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer ce que je faisais encore ici. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi je voulais qu'il m'explique.

- Est-ce que... quand j'aurais disparu, il y aura quelqu'un pour parler de Harry ? Est-ce que quelqu'un pensera à Harry ? Est-ce que quelqu'un se dira "j'ai été content que ce garçon croise ma route un jour"... Est-ce que quelqu'un sera triste d'apprendre que Harry... juste Harry... est mort.

J'ai un peu tremblé je crois, à mesure que ses paroles résonnaient en moi, d'une manière sans aucun doute stupide.

- Est-ce que, si l'on ne se voit plus jamais, tu te souviendras de moi ?

Sa voix était si faible que j'eus peur un instant de l'avoir rêvé. Mais il me fixait, attendant une réponse.

J'ai plissé les yeux et je suis resté silencieux. Harry Potter avait marqué ma vie d'une manière si cruelle et agressive, que je ne l'oublierais sans doute jamais.

Mais Harry. Juste Harry. L'idiot du cours de potion, au visage de hibou, aux lunettes cabossées et aux vêtements dégoûtants...

- Non... j'ai répondu d'une voix perdue.

Je me ficherais de ton départ. Je me ficherais de ton avenir. Je me ficherais de ta mort.

Mais moi, je me fiche de tout.

Il y a eu un long silence durant lequel je n'ai pas osé relever la tête pour le regarder. J'ai entendu un froissement de vêtement et je l'ai senti passer à côté de moi et me dépasser pour disparaître dans le couloir glacial.

Je ne l'ai plus revu, alors que j'étais assis dans le train, mes yeux dessinant une dernière fois les contours du château qui s'évaporait au loin.

Depuis hier, ce souvenir me hante. Et je n'arrêtais plus de me poser sa dernière question en boucle.

Que resterait-il de moi ? Quelqu'un parlerait-il encore un jour de Draco, l'un des Malfoy ? Avais-je aidé quelqu'un, de quelque manière que soit ? Avais-je marqué quelqu'un ?

Ces questions que je ne m'étais jamais posées, ces questions qui feraient honte à mon défunt père... ne voulaient plus sortir de mon esprit.

J'en venais à avoir mal au cœur, à me sentir vide et inutile. Laissez quelque chose de moi, une émotion, un regard, un sourire, quelque chose qui prouvais que j'avais été vivant. Quelque chose qui survive au temps et qui soit unique, dans le cœur de quelqu'un.

Je ne voulais plus quitter Poudlard. Je ne voulais plus finir cette période si importante de ma vie avec la sensation qu'elle n'avait servi à rien et que jamais aucune de toutes ses personnes que j'avais côtoyé tant d'années... ne reparlerait de moi, Draco. Juste Draco.

J'avais en moi un sentiment que je ne saurais décrire, que je ne connaissais pas. Une sorte d'envie d'accomplir quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Quelque chose qui me démarquerais.

C'est alors que je comprenais quelque chose de très singulier. Ma réponse était oui. Pour cette dernière nuit, à la fenêtre du deuxième étage.

En relevant la tête dans ma surprise, j'ai croisé le regard brillant de Harry. Juste Harry.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu adressé à moi.

Il m'a fait un signe, à travers la vitre de ma cabine, et il a sourit.

- Moi aussi. Je me souviendrai de toi.

J'ai lu sur ses lèvres.

Je crois que ce dernier souvenir restera le plus marquant que je n'aurais jamais de Harry.

* * *

fin.

Une review me ferait plaisir, si vous avez quelque chose à dire. Merci.

_Schmarties._


End file.
